Regular cleaning of toilets and urinals is required in order that the devices continue to operate properly. Furthermore, regular bathroom service requires that deodorant blocks and urinal screens have to be moved and replaced from time to time.
There is a need for a device which allows safe and effective grasping and removal of a variety of items from toilets and urinals and further includes a brush for cleaning the toilets and urinals.